My Forged Wedding
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Naruto, seorang gadis yang dipaksa sang Ibu mencari pekerjaan di kota besar. Dia bertemu pamannya beserta lima lelaki tampan, dan sang paman memberinya 'pekerjaan sementara'. Pekerjaan apa yang diberikan sang paman? RnR, GS, SasuFemNaru. Untuk merayakan SafOnyxDay.


Discalaimer : Chara disini adalah semua milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (mungkin)

Summary : Naruto, seorang gadis yang dipaksa sang Ibu mencari pekerjaan di kota besar. Dia bertemu pamannya beserta lima lelaki tampan, dan sang paman memberinya 'pekerjaan sementara'. Pekerjaan apa yang diberikan sang paman? RnR, GS, SasuFemNaru. Untuk merayakan SafOnyxDay.

Warning : Fic ini menggunakan chara Female Naruto, bahasa yang digunakan tak baku, Sasuke dll rada OOC, banyak typo, alur cerita kecepetan, dll.

Jika anda tetap ingin membaca, setelah melihat warn diatas, maka : Selamat membaca! XD

* * *

Happy SafOnyx Day. ^^

* * *

"Uh. Dimana rumah paman Kakashi? Apakah masih jauh?"

**Kriiiiiiing..**

Terdengar bunyi hape dari kantongnya.

"Halo?"

"…."

"Ah, paman. Ya, baiklah paman. Kebetulan aku sedang didekat supermarket. Ya, kau bisa sms kan bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan."

**Someone POV**

Ah. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku bukan berasal dari Konoha, aku berasal dari desa Uzu yang jauh dari Konoha. Heran mengapa aku bisa terdampar di kota besar ini? Salahkan Ibu ku yang terus mendesak aku bekerja. Padahal aku bisa membantu di toko kuenya, tetapi, dia menolak dan menyuruhku mencari kerja di kota. Dan disinilah aku, sedang mencari rumah pamanku. Kata Ibu, Paman Kakashi memiliki pekerjaan untukku.

**End Naruto POV**

"Dimana rak bumbu-bumbu?" Naruto terus memutari supermarket itu dan menemukan seseorang.

"_Etto_. Permisi, bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana letak rak bumbu?" Tanya Naruto kepada seseorang.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya melihatnya sebentar, dan menunjuk salah satu rak.

"Terima kasih. _A-ano_, jika rak sabun yang mana ya?"

Pemuda itu mendekatkan diri ke Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto tak nyaman.

'Tidak. Ini sangat dekat, bahkan aku dapat merasakan nafasnya.' Pikir Naruto

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto, pemuda itu pun menjauh.

"Mataku minus dan aku lupa membawa kacamata, jadi aku harus mendekat agar aku dapat membacanya, dan berikan daftar belanjamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu. Jadi lebih baik, jika kau berikan daftar itu, dan aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? I-ini." Naruto pun menyerahkan, hapenya ke pemuda itu. Dan mereka pun berbelanja bersama- atau lebih tepatnya pemuda itu mengantarkan Naruto berbelanja. Dan akhirnya semua bahan yang paman Kakashi titipkan, telah berada dikeranjangnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Maaf merepotkan." Kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan

Dan pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan dua huruf H dan N. Setelah itu, pemuda itu langsung pergi. Naruto pun kembali mencari dimana rumah Kakashi.

Ckling(?)

Suara lonceng dipintu pun berbunyi.

"Ku kira ini adalah rumah paman Kakashi, tapi ternyata kafe. Apakah Ibu tak salah memberikan alamat?" Naruto bingung karena alamat yang diberikan Ibunya adalah kafe dan bukan rumah Kakashi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Naruto

"I-itu-

'Tunggu dulu, suara ini?' Naruto langsung berbalik

"PAMAN KAKASHI!"

"_Yare yare_. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Naru-_chan_?"

"Huh. Itu salahmu paman." Kata Naruto sambil mem_pout_ kan bibirnya

"Hahaha. Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Ne, paman dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling

"Ini adalah rumah sekaligus kafe milikku."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, benar kah yang dikatakan Kushina-_nee_ jika kau mencari pekerjaan Naru?"

"_Ha'i_ paman." Kata Naruto yakin

"Yo, Kakashi." Sapa seorang pemuda dan diikuti pemuda lainnya

"Siapa dia Kakashi?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut merahnya

"Oh. Dia adalah keponakanku, dia disini sedang mencari 'pekerjaan'."

"Ah? Benarkah? Tapi apakah dia yang kau 'maksud'?" Tanya pemuda yang berambut hitam panjang

"Hm. Begitulah."

Naruto hanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi dengan beberapa pemuda didepannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, perkenalkan, pemuda yang bermabut merah itu adalah Gaara, kau pasti tau kan jika dia seorang model?"

Dan Naruto pun hanya menggeleng.

"Haaah. Baiklah, lupakan saja. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, yang satunya adalah Nara Shikamaru, dan-" Perkataan Kakashi terpotong

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai. Apakah kau pernah menonton drama 'Seigi no Mikata'?"

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali, padahal itu adalah drama yang sedang digandrungi para remaja. Dan Sai adalah penulis skenarionya." Kata Kakashi

"Benarkah? Kau hebat ya." Puji Naruto

Sai hanya tersenyum yang menurut Naruto cukup aneh.

Ckling

"Yo, kau darimana saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji

"Tadi aku bertemu rubah yang tersesat di supermarket."

"Dan pemuda terakhir itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Kakashi melanjutkan

"Eh? KAU? Kau pemuda tadi kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn."

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal rupaya. Yah, baiklah karena sudah berkumpul semua, jadi Naru, kau bisa memilih sekarang."

"?"

"Kau hanya tinggal memilih satu dari kelima pemuda itu."

Naruto yang tak mengertipun hanya mengikuti perintah pamannya. Dan dia pun memilih.

"Aku pilih dia." Jawab Naruto dengan menunjuk seorang pemuda.

"Pilihan yang tepat." Kata pemuda itu sambil berseringai

"Ck. Kenapa kau memilihnya Naru-_chan_? Harusnya kau memilihku." Rajuk Sai

"Hah. Sudah kuduga, semoga berhasil." Kata Shikamaru

Naruto pun semakin bingung, kenpa keempat pemuda tadi seolah-olah kecewa atas jawabannya.

"Kau pasti bingung kan Naru, akan ku-

"Biar aku saja Kakashi." Potong pemuda yang dipilih Naruto aka Sasuke

"Baiklah, karena kau memilihku. Selamat kau menjadi istriku. Ku harap kau tak merepotkan."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini, paman? Mengapa aku akan menjadi istrimu, heh?"

"Ck. Kau akan menjadi istri pura-pura ku. Hanya tiga bulan. Kau hanya perlu menjadi istriku selama tiga bulan untuk membantuku."

"Cih. Siapa yang sudi menjadi istrimu? Aku tak mau! Aku menolakmu!"

"Kau hanya perlu membantuku agar aku mendapatkan status telah menikah. Aku akan menjadi guru di sekolah khusus perempuan. Dan, ditempat ku mengajar, hanya boleh mengajar jika guru itu telah menikah. Dan kepala sekolah tempatku bekerja tak mempercayai jika aku telah menikah."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tetap tak mau!"

Melihat penolakan dari keponakannya Kakashi pun turun tangan.

"Ah. Jadi kau menolak ya Naru?"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal tadi kau bilang butuh bantuanku untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ya? Jika kau menolak, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Uzu." Kata Kakashi dengan nada sedih-dibuat-buatnya-

'Sial. Aku dijebak!' Pikir Naruto

Setelah keadaan cukup lama hening Naruto pun bersuara.

"Kau bilang tiga bulan kan?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah ku terima." Kata Naruto pasrah.

Jika dia menolak dan kembali ke desa, dia bisa membayangkan amukan dari sang Ibu. Dia ternyata masih waras untuk memilih hidup tenang.

"Baguslah. Pilihan yang tepat Naru. Dan anggap saja sebagai pekerjaan sementara, sebelum kau mendapat pekerjaan."

"Cih. Terserahmu lah paman."

"Hey. Bukankah sekarang ada permainan baseball? Ayo kita lihat." Ajak Neji

"Hm. Suke, jangan lupa bikin kan kami makanan." Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Gaara.

"Hn."

"Eh? Memangnya dia bisa masak ya?" Tanya Naruto polos

"Hahahaha. Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke adalah pembuat makanan terenak diantara kami semua." Ujar Sai

"Ck. Merepotkan, kau hanya tinggal tunggu dan menonton bersama kami." Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik Naruto

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan bermacam-macam makanan.

'Hebat. Hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit dia bisa membuat makanan sebanyak ini? Aku saja belum tentu bisa.' Pikir Naruto heran

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya berkata jika dia sudah biasa masak sejak kecil dan akhirnya Sasuke pun duduk disebelah Naruto.

Dan dengan diiringi teriakan gaje, mereka bertujuh menonton dan makan disalah satu ruang di kafe itu.

Saat ini adalah saat-saat menegangkan dimana ini adalah pukulan terakhir. Mereka semua minus Naruto terus berteriak untuk menyemangati tim yang mereka bela dan ya, akhirnya tim mereka menang. Naruto yang ikut senang pun langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Saat sadar, Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ini sudah cukup malam, aku akan pulang dulu."

"Aku juga."

Mereka berlima keluar dari kafe itu.

"Hei. Kau tak ikut?" Tanya Sasuke dingin

"Eh? A-Aku juga harus tinggal denganmu juga?"

"Tentu bodoh. Kau ingin kita ketahuan." Kata Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Kau mau menolaknya, Na-ru-_chan_?" Kata Kakashi dengan nada yang 'seram'

Melihat tanda-tanda yang aneh, Naruto tak mau ambil resiko.

"Hahaha. Tentu tidak paman, aku kan hanya bertanya. Ya bertanya." Kata Naruto dengan tertawa garing

"Bagus."

Dan disinilah mereka, dijalan menuju apartemen Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau memilihku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eum. Entahlah, mungkin karena ku tahu kau orang yang baik."

"Huh? Darimana kau tahu?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Karena, tadi kau mau membantuku saat di supermarket. Padahal kau tak mengenalku sebelumnya. Jadi kau pasti orang yang baik-_ttebayo_!"

"Konyol."

"Lalu, mengapa kau mau saja jika aku menjadi istrimu?"

"Itu terpaksa. Aku tak punya banyak kenalan wanita. Jadi saat Kakashi mengatakan keponakannya akan datang, dan sedang mencari pekerjaan kami berpikir kau adalah orang yang tepat. Dan karena, aku tak suka orang 'luar' berada disekelilingku."

"Hm. Jadi kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Hn."

Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kita harus mempunyai panggilan 'sayang'."

"Huh. Haruskah?"

"Hn. Kau bisa memanggilku _Honey_, Sayang, _Anata_."

"Enak saja!" Kata Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, _DOBE_."

"Huh, memangnya kenapa_, TEME_?"

"Karena itu sangat jelek." Kata Sasuke dengan smrik nya

"Kau menyebalkan, _Teme_!"

"Jadi _teme_ dan _dobe_ ya?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto laload

"Panggilan kita berdua. Haah. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar bodoh, _Dobe_."

"Enak saja kau, _teme_! Aku tak menyangka memiliki suami sepertimu!"

"Jadi kau sudah mengakui aku jadi suami mu, heh?" Kata Sasuke mendekat

"_Te-Teme_?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke telah didepan Naruto.

"Sssstttt. Tenanglah. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menatapku." Kata Sasuke

Dan wajah mereka pun semakin dekat dan dekat. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yoooo.. Haru balik lagi ke fandom ini. Ini adalah fic SasuFemNaru saya yang pertama-mungkin-. Ini saya buat untuk memeriahkan SafOnyx Day. Semoga kalian suka ya?

Ini terinspirasi dari game dan ftv yang saya lihat. Oh iya, Seigi no Mikata itu dramanya Kanata Hongo-sama. Hihihi.

Mohon review nya minna-san.

Kritik dan saran masih diterima. Tetapi klo bash, apalagi bashing chara femaleNaruto. Itu g dibolehin!

Hihihi. Arigatou. ^o^


End file.
